Mitsuki's Songbook
by MistyRose14
Summary: Just a little collection of songs from my Full Moon fanfics, including Like Snow, All The Wrong Notes and Five Things I'll Never Say [coming soon].
1. Angel In My Heart

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! i have decided to put up a collection of the songs from my fanfics. right now, i would like to take the time to thank animeluv12 for supporting my idea. okay, this one's from Like Snow and it was the first song i included in my fanfics (also, there is no random babble and chorus is in normal lettering). i hope you enjoy it!  
**

Angel In My Heart - Like Snow

_I feel you in me_

_I don't know where, but I feel you_

_The cold comes over me_

_But you are warming my heart_

Why do you have

Such a strong effect on me?

How do you do it so easily?

Someday I'll be

Closer to my dreams

And then you'll see

What you have done for me...

_You have saved me_

_Even though I can't see you now_

_I feel the shadow covering me_

_But the light of you is still shining_

Why do you have

Such a strong effect on me?

How do you do it so easily?

Someday I'll be

Closer to my dreams

And then you'll see

What you have done for me...

_Just like a guardian angel_

_Always with me_

_You mean too much_

_For me to forget you_

_My angel in my heart..._

Why do you have

Such a strong effect on me?

How can you do it so easily?

One day I'll be closer to my dreams

And you will see

How much you have done for me...


	2. Anyday

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! here's the _Anyday _and even though i didn't write it second, i want to alternate between Like Snow and All The Wrong Notes. anyways, enjoy!**

Anyday - All The Wrong Notes

_Heartbreak's written on her face_

_She won't say, but she's still an empty space_

_He didn't love her like she thought_

_And i hold her while she cries_

What did you expect?

Falling for a guy like him

Is he truly falling for you?

Was he who you thought he was?

And if you were with me

You would live more happily

But crying in my arms tonight

I would comfort her anyday

_You didn't want to write_

_About the times you two would fight_

_Ignoring the reality just for him to stay_

_I couldn't believe that you would live that way_

What did you expect?

Falling for a guy like him

Is he truly falling for you?

Was he who you thought he was?

And if you were with me

You would live more happily

But crying in my arms tonight

I would comfort her anyday

_Suffering, wondering, guessing_

_Those are words you will not think of with me_

_We can put the past behind us_

_Together and write the future_

What did you expect?

Falling for a guy like him

He didn't fall for you

And he wasn't who you thought he was

And now you are with me

We are living more happily

And lying in my arms tonight

I will comfort you anyday (x2)

_I would comfort her anyday, whoa_

_He wasn't who you thought he was_

_Yeah, and i will comfort you anyday..._


	3. Little Prayer

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! this one is _Little Prayer_, and i think this one is my favorite. anyways, i figured that i had to write a song for Mitsuki and Eichi, and this idea came into my head when i was reading the manga. enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

Little Prayer - Like Snow

_every night i sit down_

_with hopes revolving around you_

_it might be childish _

_to have such a crush_

_but my little prayer means so much_

and my little prayer

i hope it reaches the stars

but if it gets to you

that's a start

_you've touched my mind_

_now you've taken over my heart_

_every time i saw you_

_i would get such a rush_

_but i know i'll be noticed soon enough_

and my little prayer

i hope it reaches the moon

but if it gets to you

that's a start

_someday i will be braver_

_i will not be frozen with your words of love_

_looking back again_

_it still hurts inside_

_but i'm trying to tell you those words_

and my little prayer

i hope it reaches the sun

but if it gets to you

that's a start

and everyday i wish to see you

i hope with all of my heart

but if still love you

it's enough...


	4. In Your Arms

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! d'accord, this is a song for people who love the warm fuzzy feeling they get from Mitsuki and Takuto. i figured i'd put this one up as well before i post the new chapters of Like Snow and All The Wrong Notes. by the way, i've got some new songs that i just wrote last night that will play a _huge _role in All The Wrong Notes. enjoy, s'il vous plaît! **

In Your Arms - All The Wrong Notes

_i wait alone_

_for the day to come_

_my mind used to be so far away_

_these words don't seem_

_so distant anymore_

you were always there

even if i didn't care

and how i am in your arms

never alone, even when i go home

you protect me from harm

when i am in your arms

_somehow, even though_

_i ignored you_

_you're still here today_

_because you're with me_

_i'm safer than before_

you were always there

even if i didn't care

and how i am in your arms

never alone, even when i go home

you protect me from harm

when i am in your arms

_i am alone_

_waiting for the day to come_

_when the sun rises, you will be there..._

you were always there

even if i didn't care

and how i am in your arms

never alone, even when i go home

you protect me from harm

when i am in your arms (x2)


	5. I'm Without You

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! i included this full song in Like Snow ch. 9 (the short chapter). this song makes me cry (i don't know if it's because it's beautiful or sad...). enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

I'm Without You - Like Snow

_reflecting back on_

_these old memories_

_you'd think i'd be sad_

_but i'm empty _

_i was truly alive_

_more than i am now_

_can't this torture end?_

i want to be with you

and yet i'm without you

wishing you could be here

and still i'm without you

_replaying everything again_

_it doesn't make sense_

_they think i need help_

_but i can do this alone_

_i was truly complete _

_more than i am now_

_will my torture end?_

i want to be with you

and yet i'm without you

wishing you could be here

and still i'm without you (x2)

_i want it all to go back_

_to when you were alive_

_make my suffering end_

_and be with you_

_no longer without you_

_heal me once again_

_can my torture end?_


	6. Lovely Dream

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! this one is _Lovely Dream _and even though i only had a few lines in the story, it'll be featured later, so i guess i'll put it up. there was some slight rhyming in this one, which makes it seem more poetic than my other songs. enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

Lovely Dream - All The Wrong Notes

_your words fall softly_

_like the snow outside my window_

_the melody is dropping from your lips_

_this embrace is warm_

_like the fire slowly burning_

_the passion's building up inside my heart_

everything about you

it's got me mesmerized

i'm one step away from obsession

every time i see you

it's got me hypnotized

how do you make me feel this way?

_your smile is charming_

_like the reflecting of light_

_the image intrigues me_

_this whisper is gentle_

_like a feather slowly floating_

_the feeling's making me feel faint_

everything about you

it's got me mesmerized

i'm one step away from obsession

every time i see you

it's got me hypnotized

how do you make me feel this way?

_this perfection is surrounding me _

_no clue if it is real or not_

_this is a lovely dream_

_don't wake me up yet_

everything about you

it's got me mesmerized

i'm one step away from obsession

every time i see you

it's got me hypnotized

how do you make me feel this way?


	7. Save Her

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! _Save Her _is also a pretty new song and i'm putting it up today...becuase it's the only thing i had time for (désolé). i believe this was the first song i wrote for Like Snow and i wanted to use it earlier, but i forgot about it. enjoy, s'il vous plaît.**

Save Her - Like Snow

_let it all fall_

_watch her float gracefully down_

_nothing you could do_

_you're stuck behind the lines with me_

when she's falling hopelessly in the dark

you can't save her

she's in pain all alone

there's no way to be there for her

what would you do to save her?

_i watch you dive_

_headfirst into it all_

_she's drowning slowly_

_how much longer will you struggle?_

when she's lost inside herself

you can't save her

this pain is all her own

she won't let you come nearer

what would you do to save her?

_waste your time..._

_it is fine to learn_

_that sometime these things will be_

_out of your control_

when she's calling your name

you can save her

this pain is not her's alone

she wants you close to her

when she's running to you

you can catch her

heal her pain

what would you do to save her?

_oh save her_

_let it all fall..._


	8. Lonely Duet

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! _Lonely Duet _is my most recent song (i wrote it five days ago). i knew that this song would be a little difficult to put up...i hope it's not too confusing. alright, (m) is Mitsuki's part, (t) is Takuto's part, and (b) is when the both sing together - yes, it's very simple, but i did it so no one is confused. if you want to know who sang this song before Mitsuki and Takuto did during karaoke night, you'll have to find out in All The Wrong Notes ch. 10 (yes, it's up)... enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

Lonely Duet - All The Wrong Notes

_(m) our love blooms like spring_

_rapidly but gently_

_(t) your smile lights me up_

_as if i'm being warmed by the sun_

_(b) could it last_

_even though we're so content?_

_you know i trust you_

_but why am i hesitating..._

(m) it shouldn't hurt so much

being in love

don't make me sing a lonely song

cause i don't want to give up

_(t) i watch you walk away_

_every step echoes in my mind_

_(m) i wanted to stay_

_but i can't ignore it any longer_

_(b) we're drifting apart_

_too fast to reconnect_

_i know you trust me_

_but why are you hesitating..._

(t) it shouldn't hurt so much

being in love

don't make me sing a lonely song

cause i don't want to give up

_(m) we love like the sun_

_(t) when the sun goes down_

_(b) what happens then?_

it shouldn't hurt so much

being in love

don't make me sing a lonely song

cause i don't want to give up on us...

_i don't want to give up on everything we had_

_don't sing a lonely song_

_i don't want to lose this love..._


	9. Not Enough bonus

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! d'accord, this song wasn't in Like Snow (the story wasn't long enough to include it), so this is a BONUS song i'm including. if you're wondering who would sing it, i didn't really have anyone particular in mind (so it could be Mitsuki or Meroko). i wrote it at around the same time i wrote _Save Her_. anyways, the name of this one is _Not Enough_, and i hope you enjoy the extra song for Like Snow!**

Not Enough - Like Snow

_i am afraid_

_of forgetting about you_

_i am determined_

_to lock you in my heart_

_i will not lose you_

_told myself over and over again_

_that i would do almost anything for you_

but is it not enough?

i can't force my one-sided feelings on you

could i truly keep you happy?

because i don't want to...

lock you in my heart and forget about the key

_i am fragile_

_and trying hard to become strong_

_i am sweet_

_to be as kind as i can_

_i will not make the same mistake_

_again and feel the aching once more_

_there's a wound that i don't want to reopen_

but is it too much?

i can't force my one-side feelings on you

could i truly keep you safe?

because i don't want to...

lock you in my heart and forget about the key

_i would do almost anything_

_but would you acknowledge it?_

_i could sacrifice myself for you_

_but i wouldn't be beside you..._

but is it not enough?

i can't force my one-sided feelings on you

could i truly keep you happy?

because i don't want to...

lock you in my heart and forget about the key

oh, lock you in my heart and forget the key...


	10. Heat Rising

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! _Heat Rising _is probably difficult to understand just with lyrics alone. i wish i could make it into a real song and find someone to sing it, but i don't have the time. the beginning of the song has been repeated twice (or more) in All The Wrong Notes, so you can at least get the tone of the lyrics. enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

Heat Rising - All The Wrong Notes

_a drop of sweat_

_rolls down my face_

_watching you and him_

_it makes me sick_

_it feels so wrong_

_but you don't know it_

_you don't want to know it_

_but you've got to_

whoa, whoa i can't let this go on

whoa, whoa you are blind

to his motives

won't you listen?

whoa, whoa i feel the heat rising

_this nightmare it_

_it keeps replaying in my head_

_there's something strange about him_

_isn't it obvious?_

_isn't it wrong?_

_but you don't see it _

_you don't want to see it_

_but you've got to_

whoa, whoa i can't let this go on

whoa, whoa you are blind

to his motives

won't you listen?

whoa, whoa i feel the heat rising

_the echoes in the hall_

_of his "good-night"_

_and "i love you"_

_it's missing something_

_it's feeling wrong_

_but you don't feel it_

_you don't want to feel it_

_but you've got to..._

whoa, whoa i can't let this go on

whoa, whoa you are blind

to his motives

won't you listen?

whoa, whoa i feel the heat rising

i feel the heat rising

i feel the heat rising

it feels so wrong...


	11. Strawberry Girl

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! here's a brand new song for All The Wrong Notes, called _Strawberry Girl_. i don't have much to say about this song, so if you read chapter 14 of Wrong Notes, you'll probably have your own opinion on the song. enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

Strawberry Girl - All The Wrong Notes

_the smell of strawberries_

_lingers on her hair_

_i feel her everywhere_

_she's touched my heart _

_but she doesn't know it_

_will she ever feel the same?_

_and i know she's _

_already with someone else_

_but with these feelings_

_who do i tell?_

could we maybe feel the same?

for a moment, i wouldn't complain

all i ask for is one day

in the sun, with my strawberry girl...

_her cheerful smile_

_captured in a hundred photographs_

_i wish it were for me_

_i want to forget her_

_but she's too important _

_she could never feel the same_

_and i know she's _

_already with someone else_

_but with these feelings_

_who do i tell?_

could we maybe feel the same?

for a moment, i wouldn't complain

all i ask for is one day

in the sun, with my strawberry girl... (x2)

_if she loved me for one day_

_knowing she'd never feel the same_

_would i be okay_

_in the sun, with my strawberry girl?..._


	12. Fell To Pieces

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! this is the full song Mitsuki sang in chapter 15 (Losing All Control), called _Fell To Pieces_. i haven't had time to update Wrong Notes, so i wanted to post a song for now. also, i apologize for sloppily copying and pasting some of the songs in (that's why they aren't capitalized). enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

Fell To Pieces - All The Wrong Notes

_Lying here with him_

_It doesn't feel the same_

_The regret keeps aching_

_Deep inside of me_

_And I'm not angry that you left_

_Maybe a little bit empty_

_Because I only dreamt of you last night..._

I'm sorry we feel to pieces

And I'm the one to blame  
I know it every single day

It doesn't matter anymore

Because you're slowly fading away

And I still don't get to say

"I only wanted you"

_Watching the door_

_While he's asleep_

_These minutes turn to hours_

_Waiting for you_

_And I'm not angry that you left_

_Just a little bit lifeless_

_Because I only dreamt of you last night..._

I'm sorry we feel to pieces

And I'm the one to blame  
I know it every single day

It doesn't matter anymore

Because you're slowly fading away

And I still don't get to say

"I only wanted you"

_You won't forgive me_

_And that's fine_

_I'll give you some time_

_If you never realize this_

_That's alright..._

I'm sorry we feel to pieces

And I'm the one to blame  
I know it every single day

It doesn't matter anymore

Because you're slowly fading away

And I still don't get to say

"I only wanted you"

_I only wanted you_

_Every single day_

_I'm the one to blame _

_Someday you'll miss me too_

_And I only wanted you..._


	13. Mistakes

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! this is the song from chapter 17 of Wrong Notes called**_** Mistakes**_**. i guess i forgot to put it up earlier... enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

Mistakes - All The Wrong Notes

_You let it slip through your grasp_

_We were falling so fast_

_And when it all was over_

_We had no clue_

_I let everything pass_

_We were walking on glass_

_And when it all was over_

_We didn't know what to do_

_And you could say_

_That it was all your fault_

_But I won't agree with that_

It was just a mistake

With no way to control it

And when we take a break

You'll understand why I love you so much (x2)

_You let it get in your mind_

_We ran out of time_

_And when it all was over_

_We had no clue_

_I let myself get behind_

_We were doing just fine_

_And when it all was over_

_We didn't know what to do_

_And I could say _

_It was all my fault_

_But you won't agree with that_

It was just a mistake

With no way to control it

And when we take a break

You'll understand why I love you so much

_These things happen _

_When you least expect it_

_But when we recover_

_Will we still love each other?_

It was just a mistake

With no way to control it

And when we take a break

You'll understand why I love you so much (x2)


	14. Finale

**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! here's my second update of the night. i found it strange that i put my 13th chapter up on a 13th of this Friday...strange (yet, i don't believe in that superstition - i have good luck on Friday thirteenths). here is **_**Finale **_**from the last chapter of Wrong Notes. enjoy, s'il vous plaît!**

Finale - All The Wrong Notes

"_Why are you crying now?"_

"_Aren't you done? Is it over?"_

_You asked me_

_It never really bothered me much_

_Until I realized how much you cared_

_Promises to stay strong _

_Don't work well on your own_

_So can I let myself fall for a while?_

And the only thing I can do

Is sing and remember

I'm not backing down

Or losing hope

But softening the pain

Oh, until I see your face

_If I pointed fingers_

_All four would come back to me_

_Yeah, everyone agrees_

_I shouldn't have ran away from your touch_

_Knowing that I was scared of me_

_Trying to rebuild all of this_

_With only these two hands_

_Is work for tomorrow_

And the only thing I can do

Is sing and remember

I'm not backing down

Or losing hope

But softening the pain

Oh, until I see your face (x2)

"_Why am I crying now?"_

"_Am I done? Is it over?"_

_I truly want it to be_

_To get a chance…_

_One more word in…_

_Please, listen to me sing and remember _

"_Why are you crying now?"_

"_Aren't you done? Is it over?"_

_You asked me_


End file.
